De lo Amargo a lo Dulce, los Secretos de Vainilla Rabbit
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado oculto, en ocasiones escrito y que creemos olvidar para siempre. La inocencia es una máscara que oculta su pasado, ¿Quién creería que la madre de Cream ocultaría tan escandaloso pasado? Después de pasar una vida de penurias y desamores, por fin ella ha encontrado el hombre de sus sueños, el único problema es que es el novio de su propia hija TailsXVainilla.


Diario de Vainilla Rabbit.

**9 de Abril del XXXX:** Querido diario, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia al fin te vuelvo a encontrar mi fiel compañero de intimidades. Creí que te había perdido ya hace años pero sigues aquí, es sorprendente lo que puedes reencontrar en tu propia casa… Me han pasado varias cosas desde la última vez que te escribí ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado desde entonces? Ahhh, no quiero pensar que me estoy volviendo… Ni siquiera me sale la palabra de la boca. Si me vieras ahora no me reconocerías, me he vuelto una ama de casa tranquila, tengo una hija llamada Cream ¿Te acuerda? Esa linda bebé, justo aquí hay una foto del día en que nació (Toma la foto y derrama unas lágrimas), crecen tan rápido mi niña. A los diez años encontró unos buenos amigos y empezó a salir más con ellos en busca de aventuras. No la culpo de todos modos salió a mí.

Veo mis viejas anécdotas y es como regresar al pasado, no puedo creer a estas alturas que haya sido una rebelde, muy al contrario de cómo me ven todos hoy. A los 10 años mis padres me tenía sobreprotegida, ellos eran importantes empresarios de la zona de Empire City, como su única hija debía ser el modelo de perfección y refinamiento en sus eventos sociales y demás reuniones sin sentidos. A los diez años fue mi primera fuga de casa, mis padres me rastrearon por toda la ciudad hasta que tres días después me encontraron escondida en un hotel abandonaron y me azotaron por varios días como castigo. Mis amigos eran chicos que conocía en mis escapadas por la ciudad, nunca pude hacer amigos verdaderos debido a que estudiaba con maestro particular, el profesor Ivo Robotnik ¿Irónico? Tanto que mis padres confiaban en ese bigotudo terminó cambiando su nombre a Eggman y vino caer abajo su compañía varios años después, les dije que era malo pero nunca me escucharon (Risita) se lo merecen por cerrados. Volviendo a los recuerdos, mis padres me tenían tan sofocada que a los 16 años escapé de casa y esta vez tomé todas las precauciones. Me fui con unos amigos que conocía de mis salidas, eran buenas personas fuera de lo que decían mis padres, me apoyaron en mi libertad, ayudaron a conseguir un piso donde vivir y conseguir trabajo como camarera en una cafetería. Lo tenía todo, libertad, buenos amigos, salidas nocturnas… pero lo que jamás tuve fue un amor verdadero. Ay pequeñín, si mi hija te hubiera encontrado la hubieran traumado de por vida, las relaciones que tuve en ese tiempo, primero en mi infancia mis padres me presentaban varios chicos de familias adineradas, por supuesto ninguno de ellos me interesaba en lo absoluto, eran tan frívolos y solo les interesaba el dinero y cuanto les quedaba todavía, estirados. Mis amigos en ocasiones se pasaban de frescos en mis escapadas, perdí mi virginidad a los 14 con mi mejor amigo y confidente Espio, así es mis amigos eran el Team Chaotix. En ese tiempo solo eran Vector, Espio, Mighty y el líder Knuckles. Espio era el más callado del grupo, pero era un buen oyente y cuando estaba triste con temas del hogar era el primero en enterarse y consolarme. Una noche de sábado salimos de un club en una de nuestras tantas escapadas sorpresa de mi casa, estábamos muy ebrios esa noche, de pronto unos sujetos estaban a punto de asaltarnos, uno de ellos se puso sobre mí y empezó a acariciarme y decirme cosas vulgares, tenía un miedo tremendo esa noche y no sabía que hacer. Pero Espio con sus habilidades ninjas me defendió, ahuyentó a los tipos y me quitó a ese bastardo de encima, agradecida me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente, cuando llegamos a casa no lo solté para nada, lo llevé a mi cama y lo hicimos toda la noche por primera vez los dos, mis padres no se enteraron ya que los sábado trabajaban hasta tarde y a veces ni volvían a casa. Lamentablemente esa relación no prosperó y rompimos apenas tres meses, él solo me quería como una amiga y esa vez fue solo el alcohol quién habló por nosotros. Otro de mis pretendientes fue Vector el cocodrilo, bastante fuerte pero muy lame suelas, te lo digo diario estaba tan desesperado por mí que era aburrido estar con él, y eso que no te quiero contar de su cosita (Risita). Hasta hoy en día sigue con esa obsesión hacia mí, sospecho que me sigue espiando tras los arbustos del jardín. ¿Quién más? Bueno lo que viví con Knuckles antes de que dejara el grupo fue trascendental, nunca supe que edad tenía en realidad pero siempre mantuvo esa forma masculina y joven hasta hoy en día, y como amante ni te cuento, todo un semental. Esa fue una relación más seria, por desgracia después de la muerte de su abuelo Atahir, tuvo que dejar el grupo y volver a su isla, me he enterado que Cream se hizo amigo de él, pero ya le dije que por su bien nunca le cuente a nadie lo que tuvimos él y yo… ¿De dónde creen que aprendió artes marciales? Una madre puede guardar muchos secretos. Y bueno luego de eso vinieron tantas parejas diversas que ya ni recuerdo sus nombres… solo recuerdo al último hombre que llegó a tocar mi corazón, pero luego lo rompió por completo. Era un zorro con acento francés llamado Antoine, se que dije que no me gustaban los estirados pero este era diferente, bastante divertido y atolondrado. Vino a mí diciendo que era un príncipe que había escapado de un matrimonio arreglado y vagaba por el mundo en busca de su amor verdadero. Mi corazón saltó en el momento que decía esas palabras con su perfecto acento. Todos los días nos encontrábamos en el café donde trabajaba y me contaba historias de sus viajes y aventuras que lo llevaron hasta aquí, claro yo las escuchaba atentamente y admiraba en silencio. Salimos por 5 meses consecutivos, luego de una noche ardiente de apasionado sexo en su departamento estaba en las nubes, tomando su mano y abrazado a su cálido pecho había encontrado a mi alma gemela… o al menos eso creí.

Pasaron los días y Antoine no había vuelto al café, lo fui a buscar varias veces a su casa pero esta siempre estaba cerrada. Intenté contactarlo con su teléfono pero este siempre estaba desconectado, era extraño. Mucho peor fue para mi corazón ver lo que sucedió ese lluvioso día de otoño, estaba haciendo las compras para la semana, no tenía paraguas así que iba toda empapada. Vi una luz en el edificio de Antoine de camino y decidí pasarlo a verlo. La puerta de su departamento estaba semiabierta y se me dio por ver, grave error. Estaba Antoine en la cama encima de otra conejita haciendo el amor y gritando "Te amo Bunnie" una y otra vez. Indignada le di una patada a la puerta y justamente era lo que pasaba…

Que tonta fui, el sujeto era un farsante, ni siquiera era un príncipe, trabajaba como actor en un teatro de mala muerte en Empire City y era parte de su disfraz. El tipo no había hecho nada de lo que había dicho, de hecho hasta su acento desapareció cuando trató de explicarlo todo. Mi corazón se rompió por completo, le di una bofetada y salí corriendo en la lluvia a mi apartamento llorando y jurando "Jamás volver a tener otro hombre en mi vida". Lo peor aún no venía, uno meses después empecé a tener unas sensaciones de nauseas y me la pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo vomitando. Me costaba mucho hacer mi trabajo con mis dolores abdominales y cambios de humor que molestaban a los clientes. Decidí ir al doctor para ver que tenía y… sorpresa estaba embarazada. Fue el momento más trágico de mi vida, tenía 19 años y había perdido contacto con todos mis amigos, más que nada Antoine luego de que se enteró de la noticia por teléfono escapó de la ciudad y nunca más lo volví a ver, idiota. Tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo, ya que la ciudad era un lugar del cual no podía sobrevivir sola y ya que mis padres terminaron desconociéndome tuve que mudarme a los tranquilos campos de Green Hill. A pesar de todo lo malo que me pasó, siempre hay una esperanza y esta se llamaba Melody Rose. El día que me mudé fue en una pequeña cabaña en los prados verdes junto a otra de color rosa. En ella vivía una chica llamada Melody y su hija de 4 años Amy, al igual que yo era madre soltera, nos llevamos muy bien y me ayudó en los momentos difíciles. Fueron mese duros, pero todo cambió cuando vi envuelta en una sábana rosa a mi bebita, sonriéndome y estirando los brazos para acercarse a mí. Le puse de nombre Cream, ya que era tan dulce y suave como la crema, mi pasado había quedado en el olvido y mi única meta era ser una buena madre para ella…

20 años después cumplí mi promesa, mi hija ya es toda una adulta, se irá a estudiar derecho en la universidad de Spagonia, me hizo tan orgullosa la noticia. No solo eso, entre los amigos que tuvo su amistad fue muy fuerte con un chico llamado Miles Prower, todos le decían Tails por sus colas. Hace tres años Tails dio el primer paso, se quedó una noche frente a la casa y cantando una desafinada pero hermosa canción le declaró su amor y pidió que fuera su novia, mi hija salió corriendo de su habitación y se tiró a sus brazos con un si definitivo, estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar llorar. Lo que no se es si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de celos… escuchaste bien diario, estaba celosa de mi hija. Tails siempre venía a nuestra casa a jugar con mi hija, siempre presente con esa sonrisa inocente y esa figura de peluche, era como un oso de felpa, lo mejor de él era que no se comportaba como un chico cualquiera, era un genio mecánico. Se llegaba a romper algo de la casa y en un santiamén lo arreglaba sin costo alguno. Era respetuoso, cariñoso, considerado y leal, aún hoy lo es. Tiene ahora 23 años tiene casi mi estatura, su voz es más gruesa, su delgado cuerpo es ahora más robusto y su pelaje suave es mucho más liso. En este momento está empacando las cosas de mi hija para llevarla a Spagonia en su avión ¿Pueden creerlo? También piloto. Se ven tan tiernos juntos, cumplen hoy tres años de novios, a veces los veo tan juntos a él diciéndole cosas al oído y a ella abrazándolo con fuerza, es una forma de amor que nunca había visto antes. Tal vez sean celos o tal vez otra cosa… pero debo olvidarme de eso, soy una madre y debo comportarme como tal. Te dejo ahora diario ya que debo despedir a mi hija, pero nos veremos pronto…

**12 de Abril:** Ya han pasado tres días desde que se fue mi hija y la extraño un montón, es difícil ver a los hijos como crecen y se van de la casa, cuando tenía sus aventuras era diferente ya que cuando las terminaba ella volvía conmigo a mis brazos. Ella me llamó hace unos instantes, ya se instaló en su habitación con su compañera de cuarto Mina, me mandó una foto por celular era una simia amarilla con cabello violeta. Me recuerda cuando el Team Chaotix se había separado, terminé mudándome un tiempo con mi amiga Rouge. Ella tuvo sus roces con el guardián, por supuesto jamás les hablé de mis propios roces (Risita) hasta las amigas se guardan secretos ¿No lo crees? Pero bueno (Suspiro), volviendo al tema estoy aburrida en esta casa. Al menos eso pensé hasta que hoy en la tarde llegó de improviso Tails a casa. Parece que me había olvidado que se ofreció a arreglarme la aspiradora, me la entregó como todo un caballero. Siempre trato de recompensarlo por su trabajo pero siempre me dice que no es nada y que no necesito pagarle. Viéndome algo triste me preguntó que me pasaba y me pidió si quería que pasara. Estaba con el corazón detenido, lo invité a entrar, estuvimos en la sala hablando y tomando té mientras él me contaba algunas anécdotas de él y Sonic. Resulta que no era la única olvidada, desde el casamiento de Sonic con Amy y su viaje a Chu Nan de luna de miel, Tails también se sentía solo. Hoy en día ya no hay más peligro en Mobius debido a que Eggman falleció hace unos años en su última confrontación contra Sonic y sus amigos. "Todo es paz y los héroes ya no son necesarios", era lo que me decía Tails con una carita triste. Crezca lo que crezca sigo viéndolo como ese niñito especial, yo sabía como animarlo en ese momento. Tomé algo de crema batida y le rocié un poco en la nariz, luego en las mejillas y un poco en su barbilla. Cuando era pequeño y me ayudaba en la cocina siempre hacía desastres con la crema batida en los pasteles, tenía la cara embarrada pero aún así nunca me enojé como hacerlo con esa carita de ángel. Al ver lo que hice él recordó ese momento y me abrazó tiernamente, luego de un rato se hizo de noche y se retiró feliz, con estas palabras.

Tails:-Si necesita algo señorita Vainilla no dude en llamarme.

Como me sentí cunado se fue, parecía una niña toda sonrojada ¿En qué estoy pensando?

**22 de Abril:** Hola otra vez, que torpe que estoy últimamente. Digo por alguna razón mis aparatos eléctricos están fallando y necesito algo de ayuda. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Estoy acosando al pobre4 chico, aunque parece nunca molestarle se que lo que hago es una molestia. Hoy era el televisor, ayer el tostador, antes de ayer fue la licuadora y así sucesivamente…

Vanilla:-Tails, perdóname que te llame tantas veces, soy una torpe.

Tails:-Descuida señorita Vanilla, al cabo que no estaba haciendo nada.

Vainilla:-Siempre me pregunté ¿Cómo te mantienes tu solo? ¿De qué trabajas? Perdona mi directa…

Tails:-No pasa nada, trabajo los fines de semana en la agencia G.U.N. probando sus sistemas de defensa y en los días restantes creo prototipos para ello, como no me toma mucho tiempo hacerlos me aburro fácilmente.

Vainilla:-Eres muy trabajador Tails, con razón mi hija te ama.

Tails:-¿Qué?

Vainilla:-Nada no es nada, oye ¿Seguro que no quieres que te pague?

Tails:-Esto lo hago porque quiero, no aceptaré su dinero señorita Vainilla. Fuera de ser la madre de mi novia la considero una amiga (Sonrojado y mira para otro lado).

Vainilla:-¿Amiga? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Dios nunca imaginé esto, sus palabras fueron simples ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Mis manos sudan y mis piernas no pueden dejar de temblar, ¿Qué me pasa?

Tails:-¿Fue algo malo? Disculpa…

Vainilla:-No, es que nunca creí que me fueras a ver como una amiga, digo soy mucho mayor que tú y…

Tails:-La edad no importa, los amigos no se eligen llegan por si solos. Me agrada señorita Vainilla.

Vainilla:-Bueno gracias, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un amigo, muchos de ellos probablemente ya no me recuerden. Es duro ser madre y llegar a estar sola…

Tails:-(Me mira) Si quiere recompensarme con algo, esto le pediré "Salgamos uno de estos días".

Vainilla:-¿Qué?

Nunca olvidaré esas mismas palabras de los labios de ese zorro, algo en mí guardado por mucho tiempo volvía en mí.

Vainilla:-¿Qué cosas dices Tails? ¿Te volviste loco?

Tails:-(Risita) Me refiero a una salida entre amigos, últimamente la he visto muy triste señorita Vainilla, cada vez que vengo me recibe con una sonrisa pero se en el fondo que está aburrida de estar en casa.

Vainilla:-¿Tanto se me nota? Que vergüenza.

Tails:-No te sientas así, nadie debe estar solo. Vamos, los dos estamos aburridos y salir de esta casa le hará bien.

Estaba nerviosa, Tails podía ver a través de mí, lo que quería y necesitaba, en medio de un nerviosismo en el fondo de mi ser le dije.

Vainilla:-Está bien, pero tengo una condición.

Tails:-¿Cuál?

Vainilla:-No me llames más señorita Vainilla, con Vainilla basta, me hace sentir algo más, más…

Tails:-No se sienta así, yo lo digo como una forma de respeto. Pero si quieres Vainilla está bien ¿Qué le parece salir a Station Square?, mañana como a las tres.

Vainilla:-(Muy sonrojada) De acuerdo.

Tails:-Perfecto, pasaré con mi avioneta mañana aquí, nos vemos.

¿Me engañan mis ojitos y mis orejas? Le dije que no me llamara más señora y me puse nerviosa frente a él. No se si podré mirarlo siquiera mañana, esto parece una cita de verdad. No me sentía de esta forma en mis anteriores aventuras ¿Por qué siento mariposas en mi estómago? Creo que mañana será un día largo.

**23 de abril:** Guau, hola mi querido y fantástico diario, aquí de nuevo feliz de la vida. Fue una tarde para recordar, primero el viaje en avión fue alucinante, nunca había viajado en uno al principio tenía miedo, pero las palabras de Tails y su pulgar en alto me hicieron disfrutar el resto del paseo. Fuimos a ver las tiendas, aún no me puedo creer que Tails se haya ofrecido a pagarme las cosas, es todo un caballero. Fuimos a una tienda de moda y me probé un nuevo look, una playera roja con escote en V, unos pantalones jeans ajustados, con zapatos de plataforma color café y un chaleco verde. No lo dijo pero Tails estaba rojo como tomate al verme así, se le caía la baba por completo al verme, aún tengo mi toque con los hombres (Guiño). En medio de nuestra caminata vi un hermoso parque de diversiones llamado Twinkle Park, nunca pude ir a uno de esos en mi infancia. Tomando la mano de Tails muy insistente como una niña le rogué que fuéramos ahí. Fue divertido, los autos flotantes, la montaña rusa, la rueda gigante, la casa de los espejos, en ese lugar era un completo escalofríos no soltaba a Tails por nada (Dibujo de corazones y desprende una lágrima). Es tan injusto, ¿Por qué no eres de mi edad? Se que juré nunca más amar a un hombre, pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Hablo también del novio de mi hija, aún si pudiera es deshonesto estar con él. Pero no puedo evitarlo, además me invitó para dentro de dos días que iríamos a Casino Park, mientras no haga nada estará todo bien ¿Cierto?

**3 de Mayo: **No se como decir esto pero cometí un grave error estos días. Tails me ha estado llevando a varios sitios para despejarnos un poco, sentía que volvía a ser una niña de nuevo. He visto lugares que solo creía posible encontrar en la tele o en las revistas. Festivales a la luz de la luna en Apotos, deslizarse en toboganes de nieve en Holoska, ver los campos de tulipanes en Mushroom Hill y salir a clubes de baile en la noche, todo era perfecto, bueno hasta ayer en la noche. Volvíamos del Club Tropical Night en Station Square, estábamos pasados de copas así que no podíamos volver en el avión de Tails por lo que fuimos a su apartamento. Ya no era un niño mi Tails, se había bebido unas cuantas copas de más en el club, lo recosté en su cama y lo arropé. Lo veía así vestido, su ropa estaba sudada por completo, no podía dejarlo dormir así. Solo me acerqué y le empecé a desabotonar la camisa, contemplando sus muy bien formados pectorales. No se si fue cosa de la ebriedad o simplemente fingía estarlo, pero eso pasó… empecé a besarle el pecho en dirección a su cuello y directo a sus labios. Tomé su cabeza y lo besé profundamente, sentía debajo de mí que su miembro sobresalía por sus pantalones. Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, sin embargo no me podía detener, solo me quedaba ahí besándolo y abrazándolo como una amante sin escrúpulos, pero… algo me detuvo, una lágrima.

Tails:-Hazlo de una vez ¿Esto es lo que querías?

Me quedé asustada y sorprendida, él no estaba dormido solo fingía.

Vainilla:-Tails, puedo explicarlo.

Tails:-Cream jamás me lo perdonará, no podré verla siquiera a la cara.

Vainilla:-No le diré nada a Cream, podemos fingir que nada de esto pasó. Tomaré mis cosas y me iré.

Tails:-(Me toma de la mano) No podemos… porque la verdad es que, siento algo por usted también Vainilla.

Vainilla:-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando?

Tails:-Como hace unos años cuando venía a visitar a su hija. Al principio creí que era la pubertad engañándome y tentándome. Dejaba de verla como la madre de mi novia y comenzaba a verla como una mujer. Luego un día cuando estaba ayudando a Cream con la limpieza de la casa encontré cierto diario que me dijo muchas cosas.

Lo leyó, encontró mi diario y lo leyó, más vergüenza no podría tener sabía mis más profundos y oscuros secretos.

Vainilla:-(Tapándose la cara) ¿Y qué viste?

Tails:-Vi a una pobre chica que vivió muchas penurias en su vida, que detrás de su sonrisa cálida y llena de vida se sentía sola y despechada. También que te rompieron el corazón más de una vez…

Vainilla:-Ya basta, no sigas con eso, escucha olvidemos esto y…

Tails:-La verdad nos parecemos más de lo que crees.

Vainilla:-¿De qué hablas?

Tails:-Si te lo contara no me lo creerías…

Vainilla:-Dímelo.

Lo que me dijo esa noche me cambió la vida para siempre, mi forma de ver las cosas se difuminó y mi sentido común se esfumó.

Tails:-Días después de que se mudara Cream a su habitación en el campus de la universidad, yo revisé mi casa y encontré unas cosas que se olvidó llevar. Viajé a su universidad y pregunté donde era su habitación, me acerqué a la puerta y vi que estaba semiabierta, me asomo y… la veo con otro chico.

Vainilla:-No puede ser…

Tails:-Decía "Oh Raúl como te extrañé en estos días sin ti" y él decía "Tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas, como ocultar nuestro amor por años pero al fin resulto todo" y ella dijo "Si, si te hubiera presentado a mi madre, seguro que no te hubiera aceptado." Y él para rematar dijo "Y lo peor fue tener que usar a ese zorro como excusa, sentí envidia cada vez que te veía con él" (Solloza)… Fue de lo peor, ella dijo al final "Nunca sentí nada por Tails", me rompió el corazón.

Eso fue una completa tragedia, él me decía la verdad, tomé la lámpara del escritorio, la lancé al piso y empecé a gritar.

Vainilla:-Maldita hija desgraciada, le di todo la eduqué como se debía y ¿De esa forma me lo paga? Es igual que su padre, una asalta camas barata, prostituta. Voy a hablar con ella seriamente…

Tails:-Tranquila Vainilla, sigue siendo tu hija.

Vainilla:-Ya no tengo hija. (Lo abrazo) Lo que hizo fue imperdonable, no te lo merecías. Eres un chico trabajador, listo, fuerte, con hermosos ojos azules y una voluntad firme, nunca abandonas a nadie y siempre estás feliz, no mereces estar triste, no lo mereces. Tu te mereces una chica mejor, que de veras te ame y no te traicione, por más que sea mi hija sus actos son crueles y desalmados, tu eres la víctima.

Tails:-Al principio estaba triste, incluso tenía la errada idea de suicidarme.

Vainilla:-Si hacías eso nunca te lo perdonaría, no vale la pena perder tu vida por nada.

Tails:-No lo iba a hacer cálmate… pero luego recordé lo que leí en ese diario hace años y me di cuenta de que hay alguien que tuvo que soportar más problemas emocionales que los míos. Vainilla, estos días fueron de los más hermosos que puedo recordar jamás. Creo que yo… Creo que…

Vainilla:-Tails ¿Qué tratas de decirme? Yo quiero saber… (Me pone el dedo en la boca para silenciarme)

Tails solo me toma en brazos, y empieza a desvestirme. No lo evito en lo absoluto, sus manos son tan suaves y delicadas, no puedo evitar excitarme por él.

Tails:-Eres hermosa Vainilla, no puedo dejar de soñar en usted ni por un segundo. Su aroma a jazmín, sus ojos como la miel y su cabello lacio y natural, admito muy en el fondo de mi corazón sentir algo por usted.

Vainilla:-Tails, nunca nadie me había dicho jamás…

Me besó profundamente en los labios y me acostó en su cama, estuvimos toda la noche haciéndolo como dos amantes prohibidos, sin descanso y sin dejar de besarnos por nada, es oficial estaba completamente enamorado de él. Pero… a la mañana siguiente yo, escapé y me volví en tren a mi casa, no podía creer lo que me pasaba. ¿Por qué escapé?

**10 de Mayo:** Ha pasado una semana y no he podido hablar con él. Me llegan muchos mensajes en la contestadota y varias cartas a mi buzón. Estoy asustada no se que hacer… Ahora mismo está en mi ventana esperando a que se vaya, ahora mismo está esperándome afuera.

Tails:-Vainilla, por favor.

Vainilla:-Tails, no sigas. Esto no está bien, sigo siendo mayor que tú.

Tails:-La edad no importa.

Vainilla:-Soy la madre de tu ex novia.

Tails:-Admitiste que ya no la querías.

Vainilla:-La gente nos verá mal, esto es ilógico.

Tails:-Me importa un cuerno lo que opine la gente.

Vainilla:-Puedes encontrar otras chicas, más bellas, jóvenes y buenas que yo.

Tails:-Por mi que las otras mujeres desaparezcan, ya hice una elección.

Ya no sabía que inventar, no se iba a ir y no quería decirle que…

Tails:-Si quieres que me vaya di simplemente, "Yo no te amo".

Vainilla:-No es eso, no seas así.

Tails:-Ya he sufrido el abandono antes, no me sentiré mal si me lo dices. Escucha Vainilla, en serio te amo, me duele que hayas tenido que saberlo luego de que viera a Cream en esa forma, pensarás "¿Acaso porque no puedo estar con ella prefiero a otra?" tal vez creas que solo estuve contigo esa noche por despecho.

Es increíble, me conoce más que yo mismo.

Tails:-Te equivocas, yo la amé desde antes, pero me daba vergüenza de que si me declaraba a usted me rechazaría. Terminaría como un tonto y tal vez me verías raro, pero después de todos esos días que pasamos juntos, no como chico y adulto sino como hombre y mujer me di cuenta de que usted también siente algo por mí ¿Tengo razón? Si no quieres hablarme lo dejaremos aquí… me tengo que ir.

Escuchando eso solo salgo de la ventana y bajo directo a la sala donde abro la puerta, lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y corro hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda.

Vainilla:-No te vallas. Yo, Tails yo… Yo te amo, te amo con locura y pasión. He salido con muchos hombres y me da vergüenza el solo recordarlo, pero solo tú me has hecho sentir como una verdadera mujer. Eres el hombre de mis sueños, el que siempre busqué y nunca encontré y cuando te vi salir con Cream me sentí completamente celosa. No te vallas, quédate conmigo…

Lo que me pasó luego marcó el final de mi vida… y el comienzo de una nueva. Me besó en los labios, se arrodilló en un pie y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

Tails:-No quiero que estés más sola mi amor, Vainilla ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Vainilla:-Esto ocurre tan rápido ¿Estás seguro Tails?

Tails:-Si no es contigo no estaré con nadie más, si tengo que esperar lo haré por favor.

Vainilla:-Con una condición…

Tails:-La que sea.

Vainilla:-Deberás llamarme señora Prower, (Me toma la mano y me coloca el anillo) acepto mi vida, me casaré contigo.

Fue un día que marcó un final en mi eterna soledad. Él me cargó de brazos a mi cama y en esa noche la convertimos en nuestro lecho matrimonial. Estaba tan feliz de la vida, mi amor Tails me llenó toda de él, me sentía completa en la vida había encontrado a mi más sincero amor. Ya no estaría sola en mi cama nunca más, siempre al despertar encontraría a esos hermosos ojos azules observándome y diciéndome "Buenos días cariño", concluyendo así mi historia de penurias y comenzando mi nueva historia de amor.

**Epílogo**

**25 de Diciembre:** Llegó la Navidad y con ella el receso de verano, mi hija después de varios meses de estudio había regresado con una sonrisa muy inocente. Al llegar a casa se llevó una sorpresa…

Cream:-Mamá, ¿Qué te pasó?

Vainilla:-(Risita) Bueno, digamos que vas a tener un nuevo hermanito hija mía.

Mi vientre era de alrededor de 8 meses, mi hija se sentía asombrada y feliz por mí acariciándome el vientre con su sonrisa la cual había olvidado hace mucho.

Cream:-Mamá estoy tan feliz, siempre quise un hermanito con quién jugar ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Vainilla:-Quería que fuera sorpresa para navidad.

Cream:-¿Pero cómo pudiste…? Momento ¿Ese es un anillo de boda?

Vainilla:-Si, te mandé un mensaje pero no me contestaste, me he vuelto a casar hija. (Aclaración: Cream cree que fue concebida mientras estaba casada y su padre murió cuando era bebé, por eso el "vuelto a casar" XD)

Cream:-Creí que era una broma mamá, me hubiera gustado ir pero la universidad en si es un internado, me hubiera gustado ser tu dama de honor.

Vainilla:-No fue la gran cosa, fue una boda sencilla.

Cream:-Ya quiero conocer a mi nuevo padrastro ¿Lo conozco por casualidad? Porque si es un desconocido para mí vamos mal.

Vainilla:-Si, más de lo que crees. Lo verás dentro de un momento.

Cream:-Hablando de hombres ¿Has visto a Tails? Desde hace tiempo que no lo veo, no me contesta las llamadas y no me ha visitado ¿Qué estará haciendo? Estoy enojada con él…

Tails:-Cariñito, perdona la tardanza.

Cream:-Tails, que alegría verte te extrañaba.

Parecía que ambos iban a correr al lado del otro. Vaya sorpresa que se dio mi hija al ver que se acercaba a abrazarme a mí y besarme en los labios.

Cream:-¿Qué significa esto?

Vainilla:-Te presento a tu nuevo padrastro, Tails.

Tails:-Sorprendente ¿No crees Cream? Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido con Raúl?

Luego de esas palabras siguieron las discusiones y las puestas en común. Al parecer el sujeto llamado Raúl era un acosador que la plantó a mitad de año y se quedó sola, mi hija se enojó tanto conmigo y no volvió a verme nunca más. Si, ella es mi hija, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Eso ya no me importaba como a Tails tampoco, esa navidad los dos solos brindamos juntos a la luz de los fuegos artificiales desde nuestro pórtico.

Tails:-Mi único deseo de navidad es que entre los dos formemos una buena familia, y además que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

Vainilla:-Cariño, te amo ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Tails:-me gusta escuchar eso mi conejita, feliz navidad.

Con un tierno beso se termina la historia. No se que me deparará el futuro, solo se que estaré sonriendo junto a él hasta que la muerte lo separe. Perdona hijita pero camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente, ahora a guardar de nuevo este diario. Veremos como seguirá en diez años más. Gracias por todo querido diario, se despide orgullosamente la señora Vainilla de Prower (Se cierra el libro).


End file.
